Oysters Aren't The Only Aphrodisiac
by Takato the dreamer
Summary: Kai hasn't had much time for Rei, but when he finally makes time for him, it will be a night they won't forget. warnings: Yaoi, but more-so... um... Condiments. o o


Wow... It's been nine years since my last Beyblade fic...I feel so old. . But at least I think my work has improved since then... This was a commission on another site, hope you like it!

And... The picture that shows up twards the end, is the actual picture this story is based off of, if you are a member of Y!gallery look up the user mjesperandieu to see it XD

Disclaimer, I own nothing!

xXxXxXx

"So Kai is coming home early?" Rei asked, into the phone, with a hopeful tone.

Rei was very happy with Kai and his relationship. They loved each other very much and they had been together for years. He also liked how they depended on each other. Neither one of them thought of the other as the better or lesser person in the relationship, just equal.

But lately Kai had been so busy; they had barely had any time for each other in the last several weeks. Rei had made plans to eat dinner with Max, and he wasn't one to blow off friends, but he was about to make an exception.

"Yeah." Max replied. "A meeting he had let out early, but he is still exhausted. But even so, he wanted very much to surprise you with his early arrival. But he said he feels like just going to sleep early."

It was times like this that Rei was more than a little happy that he Talked Kai into giving Max a job as his secretary. And also that he was as close to Max as he was.

"Thanks for telling me." Rei replied. "I'll prepare a few things real fast before he gets here."

"Sorry I won't be coming over for dinner." Max said, and Rei could hear his smirk through the phone. "But I think I better leave you two alone."

Rei chuckled. "It's too bad all this food will go to waste, especially this potato salad I made for you."

"With extra Mayonnaise?" Max asked, enthusiastically.

"Just the way you like it! I bought a huge tub of it just for you. But don't worry; I'll have Kai bring you some tomorrow."

After talking for a few more minutes and putting away the potato salad, Rei hung up the phone, took off the apron he was cooking with and went upstairs to make the bedroom a bit romantic.

Kai got in his car, but instead of driving right away, he just sat there. It was true he was very excited to see Rei, and he couldn't wait to surprise him, but he just needed a minute to relax. He was so exhausted with board meetings and telling the idiots below him what should have been obvious. It was exhausting. He was always grateful his grandfather left him in charge of the Hiwatari fortune, but some days he just wished he could have a less demanding job. At least Rei didn't have to work because of it. So Rei took care of the house and the bills and the cooking. But that didn't make Kai think less of him in the slightest, they were equals in the relationship. But it was either that or, Rei get a job and hire a maid, and with the money Kai had there was no reason for Rei to work-work, and as far as he could tell, it seemed like Rei enjoyed taking care of the house. After a few more minutes of resting, Kai started the car and started the short drive home.

As Rei was finishing straitening up the bedroom, he got a sexy idea. He took off all his clothes and then went back to the kitchen. Once there, he put his apron back on. He personally didn't understand why some people had a fetish for maid outfits, but he really hoped this would excite Kai. As he was about to tie his apron he noticed out of the corner of his eye that the tube of mayonnaise and some potatoes were still sitting out from making the potato salad. He was about to put it away, when he heard the door open.

He giggled to himself and quickly sat suggestively on a chair.

"I'm in the kitchen!" Rei called. He could hear Kai taking off his coat and shoes.

"You wouldn't believe the day I've had." Kai yelled from the other room. "One meeting after another, pointless-"

He stopped dead in his tracks and his jaw hit the floor. Rei smiled seductively.

"What's wrong?" He said rubbing his legs, pulling the apron up a little, but not enough to reveal anything.

Kai sighed, unsure of what to do. "Well, this is extremely hot, but, I just don't think I have the energy for that tonight."

Rei smirked. "Who said I was going to let you be the one doing the work?"

Kai's eyes went wide, but before he knew what was going on, Rei jumped off the chair and started kissing him passionately. Kai enjoyed it very much, but at the same time, he was really tired of standing, so knowing full well that Rei was strong enough to take it, he wrapped his arms around him tightly, and lifted his legs and wrapped them around his waist. Rei was happy. It wasn't very often that, sex-wise, he was given complete control. Even times when Rei topped him before, it was really Rei lying down with Kai sitting on him, still in control, so when he got a moment like this; he took full advantage of it.

After a few more seconds of making out like that, they could both feel each other's erections through the fabric. Rei walked over and sat Kai down on the kitchen counter.

"Going to carry me upstairs?" Kai asked, hoping not to have to walk.

"Nope." Rei said. "I think it would be fun to start our activities right here!"

Before Kai could argue, Rei was undoing Kai's pants. He just took it off one leg, and started running his hands over Kai's hardened penis. Kai put an arm behind his head and held his pants out of the way with the other. Then Rei got another evil grin.

"I should probably take that shirt off you…" As he moved his hands away from Kai's manhood and started undoing his buttons, Kai just stared at him with a look that said 'get back to business!'

Rei chuckled. "Too tired to even talk huh?" He left the last button together, and left the Tie in place, and went back to rubbing his penis. While teasingly grinding himself in the front of Kai's ass, and then, he kissed him. Kai moaned loudly in Rei's mouth, between the grinding, the touching, and the kissing, it really was just too much.

Finally Rei decided to stop teasing, and took off his underwear. It had been a long time since Rei had done this to Kai, and he had been waiting for it, and just to be extra sly, he decided to go extra slow. First, he kissed the tip of Kai's head, causing him to moan in pleasure. Then he moved down, and slowly licked Kai's balls. Kai was hard as a rock now. After a few more licks, Rei moved up to the base of Kai's penis and licked slowly all around it, and then slowly started to move upwards. Kai continued to moan loudly, and Rei could feel his dick pulsing with excitement. He knew it was time to act. He moved back up to the top of the head, and licked it again, before putting the head in his mouth and sucking gently. After already getting a little precum from his lover, he knew it was time to move on.

"Okay." Rei said, standing up. "NOW I'm going to carry you upstairs."

"Fuck that!" Kai yelled, breaking the silence he had maintained. "Fuck me noooowwww." He said pleadingly.

Rei giggled. "In that case, just let me go get the lube."

Kai just stared at him. "I can't wait, just use… anything!"

Rei just stared, but he knew better than to argue, so he started to look around, but he didn't have to look very far.

He saw the tube of mayonnaise he had been cooking with. Could he really use that?

He held up the tube to Kai, basically asking permission.

"It's slick, it will work, do it!" and so Rei undid the cap and started to lube up his dick.

To say that Rei felt awkward at first spreading the sandwich spread on his penis was an understatement, but after slicking it up a few times, he decided that it felt really good, and he spread some on his fingers so he could stretch out Kai.

Rei stuck a finger in, then two. Kai was growing Impatient.

"Just do it already." Kai demanded, and Rei obliged by positioning himself, and inserting himself slowly inside his lover. Both moaned at the same time. It had been a long time since they had had sex, and even longer since Rei had been on top, and to both, it was an amazing experience that they had both longed for.

After being fully inside him, Rei started to thrust inside him, slowly at first and gradually picking up speed. If it was possible, the mayo felt better than the lube. It was such an amazing feeling for both of them. Rei didn't think he would be able to last very long, so after a few more thrusts, he started slowly stroking Kai's cock with his mayonnaise soaked hand.

Kai was also not very far away, and this new sensation was certainly not helping, as Rei was doing an amazing job with his hand, stroking Kai slowly, and then a little faster, until he had a rhythm going with his hand and thrusting. Kai bit his lip, which was the signal that he was close, and so Rei sped up the movements.

Finally Rei was at his end, and from nowhere, Kai reached up and pinched Rei's nipple. With a loud moan, Rei came hard inside of him. The feeling of Rei shooting his seed inside him made Kai go over the edge, and shot his own load, all over his suit. He was glad he had many others, but it wasn't even his main concern at that moment.

After a few more thrusts, Rei pulled out of him, and without missing a beat, he knelt down and took Kai's full penis in his mouth, sucking off every bit of cum… and mayonnaise. Kai moaned loudly at the action, but there was no way he could go again.

When he was done, he leaned over and Kissed Kai passionately.

Kai smiled a little. "That was amazing, almost as good as how I do it."

Rei rolled his eyes and picked him up to take him to the shower, as he knew there was no walking.

When Kai woke up the next morning, he felt rested and happier than he had been in a long time. That was, until he opened his eyes. In front of his face, on the nightstand was a picture. It was a picture of him and Rei screwing in the kitchen, mayonnaise and all. Kai, who wasn't sure whether to be pissed or mortified, quickly got dressed and went to find Rei, who was in the kitchen, putting the potato salad in a container for Max.

"What is this?" Kai demanded, holding up the picture.

"I just couldn't help wonder…" Rei said, smiling evilly, "What the board members would think of what you if they saw this?"

Kai was about ready to die of embarrassment, and he quickly ripped up the picture. Rei chuckled. "That's okay, I like the video better."

It had been Kai's idea to put cameras all over the house, but he never thought THIS would happen.

"Why would you bring up the board members? They have nothing to do with this."

"Oh but they do." Rei said. "Because they might be seeing this soon… unless you do what I tell you."

Kai couldn't believe this! Was the one he loved really blackmailing him?

"What are you talking about?"

"Simple. Make more time for us, or the board members find out how much your ass likes mayonnaise."

The thought of them seeing it was just too much to bear. He was a new shade of red, but he also understood why he was doing this. They really did need more time together, and he was the boss after all. Why couldn't he take more time off? Get off early?

"Deal." Kai said. Rei smiled knowing he wasn't mad and that he agreed they needed more time together.

"I love you Kai." Rei said hugging him. "I just miss you."

"I miss you too. But soon we'll be together more."

Kai enjoyed the embrace until he suddenly had a thought.

"Wait… you aren't recording this too are you?"

When Kai arrived at work, he was greeted by Max.

"Thanks for the potato salad!" He said taking it to his desk and opening the container while Kai spoke.

"Yeah, sure. Any calls?" Kai asked agitatedly.

"Just Rei, making sure you're on for tonight… but you have a meeting."

"Cancel it."

"But-"

"Just do it."

Max nodded, and took a bite of the potato salad. "Mmm, this Mayonnaise is really good; it's so smooth and tasty."

As Kai walked away, Max wondered why Rei insisted he say that, and Kai wondered why the hell he was getting turned on now, by mayonnaise.


End file.
